lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SPONGEBAOB GOZ ON RAMPAG CUZ HEZ DEPRESED AND HIZ PARENTZ HAT HIMMM 4 SOM REZON AND HE DEN GOZ IN HIZ BASMENT DEN HE SAYZ HE WANTZ 2 KIL DEN HE GOZ ON A RAMPAG DEN HE RULZ BIKINI BOTOM DEN HE HAZ A HART ATTAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y IZ DIS TITLE SO LONGGGG
0NSE UPUN A TAME. DERE WAZ A LITLE BOI NAM SPANGBEB. OK LEMME TEL U DA STOWY OFF HAW A GAT A VVHHSS TAP OFF SPANGBAB AND IT WAZ SUPER CREEPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK SO I WAZ ONN EBAI DEN I SAWW A VVHHSS IT SAID "SUPER SCAWY SPANGBAOB VVHHS DO NOT WACH OR U DIE!!!!!!!" I SAID I WANNA BY IT ZO I DIDD!!! EBAY!! OK ZO I WAZ ONN EBAY WEN SAW A SPONGEBAOB VHHHSSS! IT RED SPONGEBAOB LOZT EPISOD DO NOT WACH OR U DIE I SAID OHHHHHH LEMME WACH IT!! DEN I CLIKED ORDER I GAT CURSED OKAY SO AVTER I GAT DA VVHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSS I PAT ITTT AN MAH DVD PAYER DEN IT SHOW SCARY IMAG OFF SPANGBOAB WITH BLOD SHOT EYES. HE LOK ZERY CEEPY AND HE SAID IM GONNA EET U DEN I SAID NOOOOOO PLZ AM BEGING U SCAWY EPSODE SO I WET 2 DA MENU OFF DA DVVD PAYER AND DERE WAZ DIS EPSODE NAMED PONGEBAB GO ON RAMPAGE DEN I SAID OHHHHHH LOOKZ PRETTTY DEN I CLIKED ONN IT!!!! IT WAZ SCAWY!!! DA THEM SANG OKAY SZO DE THEM ZONG WAZ WEIRD!!!!!!!! THE DEME WAZ THE PIRAT AND HE HADDD SCAWY BLOD EYES THEN HEE SAD I WILL KIL U DEN DA THEME ZONG ENDZ TITLE CARD!! DE TITLE CARD WAZ CREPY!!!!!! DA TITLE CARD WSAID SPONGEBAOB GOZ ON RAMPAGE AND IT LOOK VEWY SKAWY!!! DA BAKROUND WAZ REDD!!!! TEH EPISOD DA EPISOD TARDED WIT SPANGBAOB GETING A SPANKING 4 NAT DOIN HIZ HOMEWORKK DEN HE GOZ INN HIZ BASEMENT AND TRIZ TO KIL HIMZELF BUTT INSTED, HE GOEZ ON A RAMPAG!!! CUZ HE WANTZ 2 KIL OTHERZ!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN 4 UR LIFE!!! EVERYONE IZ DED SPANGBAOB STARZ 2 GO OUTZIDE WIT A GUN!!!!!! DEN HE SEEZ SQUAGWERD AND SAYZ HY SQUAG??!!! Y U BULY MEH?! DEN SQUAG SAY CUZ I CAN DEN SPONGEBAOB GRABZ DA GUN AND SYAZ ANY LAZT WORDZ????? DEN SQUAG SAID U WOULD NAT DOO IT DEN SPONGEBAOB PULLED DA TRIGGER NOW WQUAG IZ DED PATRIXXX IZ DED!!!!!!! !! O NO!!!! DEN HE SEEZ POTRIXXX!!!!!! DEN POTRIXX SAYZ HAI SPANGBOAB HOW AR U? DEN SPONGEBAOB SAID HO U TALKIN TOO??? DEN PATRIXXXXXXXX SAD WERE FRIENDZZZZZZZ :((((( DEN SPONGEBAOB SAID NOT ANYMORE!!! DEN HE PULLZ TRIGGGGGER NOW PATRIXXXX IZ DED ZANDY IZ NEXT!!!! Y IZ SPONGEBAOB DOOING DIS?! SPONGEBAOB DEN RECHES SANDY AND SAYZ YO SQURRRL!!! UR EXPERIMENTZ SUK!!! DEN ZANDY SAD Y U BULY MEH DEN SPONGEBAOB SAID CUZ IM ON RAMPAGE!!! I AM KILL ALL U!!!!! DEN SPONGEBAOB CORNORED ZANDY AND PULLED DA TRIGGGER!!! BLOOD WAZ EVEYRWHERE I WAZ ZCARED 4 LIF!! MR KRABZ IZ NEX BUTT WAIT!!! ZO HE WAZ HEDING 4 MR KRABZ WEN SUDDILY A BRIGHT LITE APPERED!!! IT WAZ SHAGGY!! RAINBOW SHAGGY!!! AND HEZ HEAR 2 KIL SPONGEBAOB!!!! SHAGGY VS SPONGEBAOB SHAGY SAID LEVE DEN ALON DEN SPONGEBAOB SAID NO DEN SHAGY SAID PLZ DEN SPONGEBAOB SAID NO SHAGY AKED Y? DEN SPONGEBAOB SAID CUZ ME MAD IMA SHOT BULLET AT U SAID SPONGEBAOB NOT IF ME DO FIRST SAID SHAGY DEN HE GRABED HIZ GUUN DEN AIMED AT SPONGEBAOB DEN SPONGEBAOB DODGEY DEN SPONGEBAOB CORNOR SHAGY DEN HE GRABED GUN SAND SAID BYE BYE MOMMY DEN SHAGY SAID NO PLZ DEN SPONGEBAOB PULLED DA TRIGGER DEN HE TOOK OVER BIKINI BOTTOM AND NOW SPONGEBAOB OWNED BIKINI BOTTOM! EVERYONE WAZ DED. DEN SPONGEBAOB HAD A HART ATTACC!!!!!!!!! I NEVVER EVVVVVVVERRRRRR WACHED SPONGEBAOB AGAN!! AVTER I ZAW DAT CREPY VVHHSS I TREW IT OWT DA WINBOW!!!! DEN I SAD OK ME BORD ME WANA GO 2 GRAND CANON!! DEN I WENT DERE AND I SAW A CREPY MESAGE ON DA FLOR. IT RED IM GONA EET U WITH BLOD AL OVVER DA LETERZ!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOOOOOO SCAWY!!!!!!!!!!!! DA EPISOD AIRD ONN NICK JR!!! SO QHILE I WAZ WACHING DORA DE EXPLORER, SPONGEBAOB GOZ ON A RAMPAG EPISOADE CAM OUTT OFF NO WERE!!!!!! IT WAZ SUPR SKARY!!! DEN SPONGEBAOB POINT GUN AT ME DEN HE SHOT ME DEN I DIE AND DEN A SKELETON POPS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!*!!! DE END DE END DATS ALL!! Edit: This story got PotM for June for being ☀A beautifully illustrated parody of lost episode pastas in which SpongeBob SquarePants goes on a rampage after being punished for not doing his homework.Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:SpongeBob Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Shok ending Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Lost episudes Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Wall of Text Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:ALL CAPS Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Demins and Debbils Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Im died Category:BATTELS Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pasta of the Month